1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an end effector, a robot, and a robot control apparatus.
2. Related Art
Robots including end effectors connected to robot main body units are known (for example, see Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2015-24473)). In the robot shown in Patent Document 1, a cable for supplying air for driving the end effector is provided, for example.
In the robot of Patent Document 1, it is necessary to connect the cable to the end effector and the robot main body unit for driving the end effector. Accordingly, there is a problem that time and effort are required for attachment of the end effector and replacement of the end effector.
On the other hand, for example, in the case where an operation unit for operation is provided in the end effector itself, it is considered that the end effector is grasped by a hand of a robot as shown in Patent Document 2 (JP-A-2013-166215) and the end effector is operated by pushing and pulling the operation unit. However, when the operation unit is pushed and pulled, the position of the end effector may change with respect to the hand and a work using the end effector may not appropriately be performed. Further, the end effector may be detached from the hand.